leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
V4.6
Visual Update * SKT T1 Skins |Related = Patch 4.6 Notes |Prev = V4.5 |Next = V4.7 }} New Skins in the Store The following skin was added to the store, but it was not made available until April 30: * (975 ) SKT T1 skins for ' Jax, Lee Sin, Zed, Vayne '''and 'Zyra' were included in this patch, but were not made available until May 5, and are to be removed May 19th to the legacy vault: * (750 ) * (750 ) * (750 ) * (750 ) * (750 ) The following ward skin was added to the store along with the SKT T1 Skins: * LoL Patcher * Fixed a bug that sometimes prevented new patches from properly updating game files * Players can now submit logs if the patcher crashes League of Legends v4.6 Champions ; * ** Bugfix: Fixed a bug where the stance effect would sometimes trigger every 2 attacks instead of 3. ; * ** Gragas' movement speed is no longer slowed while channeling. * ** Cooldown reduced to 12 seconds at all ranks from 16/15/14/13/12. ; * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 350 from 340. ** Mana per level increased to 70 from 45. * ** Magic damage shield increased to 40/80/120/160/200 (+0.8 ability power) from 40/70/100/130/160 (+0.3 ability power). ** Bugfix: Now correctly interrupts , and * ** Active damage increased to 40/75/110/145/180 (+0.7 ability power) from 40/65/90/115/140 (+0.6 ability power). ; * ** Bugfix: slow value now matches tooltip - increased to 20/27/34/41/48% from 20/25/30/35/40%. ; * ** Attack animation speed increased by 40%. ** Bonus damage increased to 30/60/90/120/150 from 20/40/60/80/100. * ** Attack animation speed increased by 40%. ** Bonus damage increased to 30-240 by champion level from 20-235 by champion level. * ** Stealth alert now only appears if enemies would be able to see Rengar out of stealth. ; * ** Danger Zone shield bonus increased to 50% from 25%. ** Danger Zone movement speed bonus increased to 50% from 25%. * ** Danger Zone damage bonus increased to 50% from 25%. ** Danger Zone slow bonus increased to 50% from 25%. ** Bugfix: Harpoon slows now stack correctly ; visual update * General ** As part of his visual update, Twitch has received all-new ability icons. * ** Added new particles and sounds for the moment Twitch enters stealth. * ** Renamed from '''Expunge'. ** Added a range indicator. ** Particles now shoot from Twitch to his victims. * ** Renamed from Spray and Pray. ** Particles now better indicate when secondary targets are hit by splash damage. Items ; * Recipe cost increased to 290g from 140g. ** Total cost increased to 1800g from 1650g. * Large monster kills to transform into increased to 30 from 25. ; * + + = ** + + = * Health reduced to 225 from 250. * Armor increased to 25 from 0. * Mana increased to 250 mana from 0. * Ability power reduced to 0 from 40. ; * Bonus movement speed 0% from 5%. Summoner Spells ; * Heal is 50% less effective on allies previously Healed within the past 35 seconds. This debuff only applies when an ally has been healed by the Summoner Spell Heal. Twisted Treeline * Inhibitor respawn rate reduced to 4 minutes from 5 minutes. * Destroying an enemy inhibitor now only buffs the minions in that lane. * Jungle rewards (experience and gold scaling) increased. * Health relic initial spawn time increased to 3:00 from 1:55. Bots * Bots will now purchase and use Warding trinkets, Sightstone and Sight Wards. ** Wards are placed as bots roam, granting vision of the jungle. ** Wards are used to try to gain vision of enemies in brush when bots are chasing; LESS FACE CHECKING! * Bots now have a 50% chance of playing Blue-side in Co-op vs. AI, with players on Purple-side. * Fixed a bug where bots would stop to cast instant-cast items and spells (e.g. toggling Ashe's Frost Shot, using a potion). * Removed some abuse cases that could be exploited while bots were recalling. Undocumented Changes ; * ** Tooltip changed to "Spikes grow wider as Cho'Gath gains Feast stacks." ; * Attribute levels changed. ; * UNIQUE Active - Hunt: Ghost are now seeking out enemy champions for 6 seconds ; and * Reveal duration increased to 2 seconds from 1 second. de:V4.6 fr:V4.6 pl:V4.6 Category:Patch notes